


Been There All Along

by linnea_dorea



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Father-Daughter Relationship, No Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnea_dorea/pseuds/linnea_dorea
Summary: A terrible accident causes one member of Team Gibbs to remember her past. She struggles to come to terms with the life she once lived and the life she lives now. How will Team Gibbs cope when a secret changes their lives.





	1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters of NCIS, if I did the show would be different in many ways.

Been There All Along

Director Vance's car is found to have had a bomb planted inside it. Johnathan Cole tries to disarm the bomb, only to have it detonate killing him instantly. Just before the bomb goes off, Gibbs runs into Abby's Lab and tackles her to the ground. She hits the floor hard, taking most of the impact in her left temple.

Later, with the dust finally settled and the building somewhat secure, Gibbs pulls Abby and makes sure she is alright. Confident that she is he leaves, to go help injured agents and find his missing team. Little does he know that Abby is far from alright. In fact, Abigail "Abby" Elizabeth Scuito didn't even exist until 1991. What will happen when she starts to remember who she really is, and what affect will it have on the team, especially the fearless leader?


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tried to buy NCIS, wouldn't sell it.

A/N: The chapter before this was actually the prologue of the story. Story starts at the beginning of season 10. Due to the story being AU some things may be weird, I'll try to clarify. Please just go along with my thought process. Polite comments and critics are welcome. Rudeness will be ignored.

Italics means a character is thinking.

Bold means characters are signing.

Chapter 1

Abby's POV:

The building is still, lifeless, it doesn't like the place that I've called home since I was 24. There was a bomb! People are HURT, DEAD, and DYING. There is nothing I can do about it. Is Gibbs okay? Tony? Ziva? Director Vance? MCGEE? Has anyone told Ducky? He our medical examiner, of course he has to be told, he the one that preforms the autopsies. What about Jimmy? This is his wedding. It's supposed to be the happiest time in his life. That IDIOT had to blow up NCIS and make me miss the wedding. He's so lucky that I can't get ahold of him right now. I'm one of the only few people in the world who can kill a person and leave no forensics evidence. I can't spend one more minute in this building with no music, no CAFPOW, no Gibbs to say 'Good job, Abbs'. I'm leaving the building. I can be more help outside then inside the building worrying like a mother hen.

As I make my way outside the building, I can see that the hands of death have struck again and again. In my time at NCIS, I have so much death. Kate, Jenny, Mike Franks, and now this. Its just to much! Outside the building, its so much worse. People are screaming, running, trying to help, and walking away after the unfortunate soul has taken his or her last breath. I'm so worried about team Gibbs and the Director. What if something bad has happened to them. After Gibbs getting blown up and abandoning us to move to Mexico, then almost getting killed when that crazed lunatic shot him. I just don't know how much more I can take. I breath a sigh of relief when the people I most want to see leave the building but I could tell that something is wrong.

"Gibbs, what's wrong? Who's hurt? Ziva? McGee? Tony? Gibbs, tell me who? Please," she signed desperately.

"Ziva and Tony are fine, Abbs. They were in the elevator when the bomb exploded, they have some minor bumps and bruises, but otherwise they will be fine. McGee, however was in the bullpen when the bomb exploded. He has a rather large piece of glass in his side, he's going to be taken to Bestheda to have it removed."

"Will Timmy be alright"

"I don't know, Abbs, I just don't know"

"We're going to the hospital with him, right?"

"Of course, Abbs. McGee is my agent and I never leave a man behind."

Betheseda

Gibbs POV:

Where did I go wrong? If the car had been stripped searched when it entered the Navy yard then this could have been prevented. This is all my fault, if I had just been more through then none of this would have happened. McGee wouldn't be hurt and their probably wouldn't have been as many deaths.

"I'm going for coffee," Gibbs announces.

"Want some company Boss," Tony askes.

"No, DiNozzo, stay here with Ziver and Abby. I'll be back"

"OK, Boss"

15 minutes later...

a cellphone rings,

"Gibbs," he growls.

"Agent G-Gibbs, something t-t-terrible has happened," Jimmy stutters.

"What happened, Palmer"

"I found Dr. Mallard collapsed on the beach. Doctors at the hospital say he's suffered a massive heart attack. He's stable though and they'll be transferring to Betheseda. He'll be closer to us. Also, I heard the news. Is it true the Navy yard was bombed."

"Yes, Palmer its true."

"Oh, I was hoping it was just a dream"

"We all are, Palmer"

Because of Ducky's heart attack, Palmer will be taking over the role as M. E. and preforming all the autopsies. Telling the team was hard, its just another blow to my overworked, exhausted agents. I will not rest until Dearing is caught. The team took the news of Ducky's heart attack hard, especially Abbs, but she always worries about the team. I'm worried about her though. She knows my basement door is always open. She can come to me if and when she needs me.

Abby's POV:

After everything that has happened Ducky has a heart attack. I'm so worried about him, I hope he's okay. I won't relax until I get to see him for myself. Nobody on this team knows that I don't like hospitals, in fact I've feared them ever since I was 11. When I woke up from a coma, only problem I don't remember anything before waking up in the hospital.

Flashback...

Lincoln Memorial Hospital Quantico, VA. June 1991.

I remember feeling so tired and sore. What's in my mouth? Why can't I breath? Why can't I open my eyes. They're so heavy. I feel someone holding my hand, so I squeeze it to let them know that I am awake.

Next thing, I know a doctor is shining a bright light in my eyes. Telling me not to fight the tube in his throat. He'll remove it soon.

After it's removed, I'm given water then asked routine questions. One problem, I don't know who I am or how I got here. I do know that I'm in the hospital.

The doctors introduces me to my parents Mike and Gloria Scuito and my 5 year old brother Luca. I say hello and apologize for not remembering them. They don't talk back though. Instead they move their hands in weird ways. I'm lost what is going on. Why can't they talk to me. I'm scared and I start to cry.

The nurse in the room tells me that I was in a car accident and I hit my head really hard. I have what she calls amnesia. She says it means I can't remember things that I should. She say that eventually I'll be able to do everything I use to do. When, I ask her why my parents and little brother can't talk to me. She says their deaf, or can't hear me. They use sign language. The nurse says I'll learn sign language again. After making sure I'm okay, the doctors and nurses leave. My mom writes a note, saying she and dad will be just outside the door.

I see a really big man in a suit outside the door. He's talking to my parents. I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about, but now I know.

"Does she remember anything," the man signs nervously.

"Not a thing," my mom signs.

"Good, its best for everyone involved that no one ever finds out who she is. She is to be Abigail Elizabeth Scuito. Born October 31, 1979. New Orleans, LA."

"Okay," my parents readily agree.

"I mean it, she is never to know who she really is. That person doesn't exist anymore"

"We understand," mom signs.

"Alright go see your daughter"

Who am I? If Abby Scuito didn't exist until 1991 then who am I really? Nothing makes sense anymore. But one thing for sure, I'm going to find out. I will my biological family. Why did they hide it from me? Was I in danger? I'm not gonna tell team Gibbs, not unless I need help or have to.

Ouch... a cliff hanger don't you hate me. Don't worry, all will be revealed in time.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Try as I may, Try as I might, NCIS won't be mine tonight.

Remembering

Mid June 2012, Navy Yard almost a month after the bombing.

In the following weeks after the Navy Yard bombing, so much had and was still happening. The autopsies of those who lost their lives were complete and most of the funeral arrangements were made. Most if not all of the debris were removed. Except for the most critically or seriously injured, most of the surviving agents and Navy or Marine personal were back at work. Paperwork continued to be filed for awards and medals of recognition. With the much of the Navy Yard under construction. Work on cases were being done in older buildings, under tents, or in shipping containers that served as temporary offices. At the end of May, Gibbs with the help of other federal agencies managed to kill Harper Dearing.

Life was returning to normal for Team Gibbs. McGee had the stitches removed from the wound on his side. Ziva and Tony were alright recovered from concussions and minor bumps and bruises. Ducky was released from the hospital a week before into the care of Palmer and his wife Breena. The only one who was not starting to return to normal was Abby. The entire team was starting to notice that she wasn't sleeping much, she wasn't eating, and she had lost at least 15 pounds. In fact often she turns away the Caf-Pows they bring her. As much as the team worries about her, Gibbs assures them that Abby will come to them when she is ready. Don't pressure her or we may drive her further away.

Gibbs was like a father to her in many ways but how in the world was she supposed to tell him that like everything and anything triggered tiny flashes of memories. Especially when she looked at or was around the silver haired Agent. Something hinky was happening and she was going to find out exactly what it was.

Her main memory and the one that scared her the most was of a little girl about like 7 or 8 with red brown hair and blue eyes. Then a lady sitting in the front passenger seat looking like an older version of the child probably the mother. Then their would be a bright light probably headlights. Next thing she hears is a loud crash and then it always goes black. The very next memory is her waking up in the hospital with her mother Gloria standing over her, signing excitedly. But Abby, doesn't really understand what she is doing.

The other memory is of her in school sitting next to a girl that had brown hair and green eyes. It's near the end of the school when the little red haired girl turns to her friend who she calls Maddie. She tells Maddie about how much she misses her daddy and can't wait for him to come home. Maddie says that she can't wait for her dad to come home either. Suddenly there is a knock on the classroom door. The teacher opens the door and two men step inside. Maddie and the little red haired girl jump and run to their daddies. However, when the red haired girl looks into her daddy's face she can't see it. Abby tries so hard to see the face of the man holding the red haired girl but it never become any clearer.

Abby knows that she was adopted. In fact like 2 or 3 years ago she though she had found her biological brother only to find out that their DNA wasn't the same. She never told Gibbs the truth because she wanted to get to know her biological family before introducing them to her NCIS family.

Next chapter: What happened to the red headed girl and who is she today if she's still alive.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own a chemistry book, not NCIS.

I am Kelly

Fourth of July, 2012

Gibb's House

Abby had been acting strangely ever since the bombing, Gibbs wondered what was going on in her head. He knew that she would come to him when she was ready, if he forced her to tell him, well he very well could just push her away. He had agreed to a Fourth of July party at his house, hoping that it may cheer her up. He heard footsteps, and slowly lifted his head and looked up, to see DiNozzo coming down the stairs.

"Hey, Boss. Happy Fourth." DiNozzo greets.

"Pull up a seat, DiNozzo" Gibbs say, pointing to a chair.

"I'm worried about Abby, Boss." Looking in Gibbs' eyes he can see that his Boss is too. "Ziva, McGee, Ducky, and even Palmer have been talking about how distracted she seems."

"I know DiNozzo, but she'll talk when she's ready."

"What if she's never ready"

"Eventually she will be."

Gibbs and DiNozzo turn towards the stairs as McGee and Ziva make their way down.

" Ziver, McGee sit"

"Happy Fourth" McGee greets.

"Yes, Happy Fourth of July" Ziva agrees

"We should probably head upstairs. Ducky, Jimmy, and Abby will be here soon."

"Hey, Probie! Zee-vah! Do you think Abby is acting weird." DiNozzo asks

"Weirder than normal?" Ziva questioned

"Yes"

"Well maybe since the explosion, but are we all not still a little queasy about what happened. "

"It's uneasy, Ziva, not queasy. Queasy means you feel sick." Tim explained. "And to answer your question, Tony, Abby does seem to be acting weird but she will tell us when she's ready."

"Ok"

The team leaves the basement and heads upstairs, just as the living room door swings open and Ducky, Jimmy, and Abby step inside.

" Happy Fourth, everybody" Abby greets excitedly

"Hello, it is lovely weather for enjoying our Independence day celebration" Ducky comments

"Hi, Happy Fourth" Jimmy adds.

"I am so happy that everyone could come. I can't imagine a better time to be with my family. I love you guys so much. I was so worried you wouldn't come or you would have other plans, but you made it and I am so happy to see you because every holiday is a chance to be with the people you love most, and you are the people I love most. " Abby exclaims in one breath.

"Abby, how much caf-pow have you had today?" Tony asks

"Only four, but I'm just so excited and when I'm excited I want caffeine"

"You always want caffeine, you can't live without it"

"Caf-Pow, Abbs?" Gibbs asks handing her one.

"Yes, thank you Bossman"

"Your welcome, Abbs" he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on time to celebrate this Cajun style Fourth of July"

[Time –skip]

Everyone had so much fun and it was to be together outside of working a case. Also, the team noticed that it was the first time that Abby appeared to act somewhat like her normal, ray of sunshine-gothic self. At least, everyone was enjoying themselves until Abby went inside to use the bathroom and passed a picture of Gibbs with Shannon and Kelly.

[Flashback]

"Mommy, are we going to get to see daddy again." Kelly Gibbs asks

"Yes, when he gets home. Right now, this nice NIS agent is going to keep us safe until daddy can get home." Shannon answers her daughter.

"I'm scared what if daddy gets hurt or the bad men find us?"

"Nothing is going to happen to us, Kelly. We'll be fine."

"Ok, mommy"

A black SUV comes towards the SUV with Shannon and Kelly inside. With a single gunshot, the NIS agent is dead and the car swerves out of control and crashes into a guard rail and rolls. It stops upside down. Shannon is not moving, she was killed when the car flipped. The shooter watched and believes everyone in the SUV is dead. He doesn't think to double check.

[Flashback ends]

Abby stands their stunned. She remembers, she was in a car accident and her mom was killed. She used to have red hair and her mother's name was Shannon Gibbs. Her father was a Marine. She works for her father. Her father is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She's Kelly Ann Gibbs and she lost in her memory in the accident that claimed her mother's life.

Gibbs walks in, he's wondering what is taking Abby so long. He hears the front door open and heavy boots pound the wooden floor. Gibbs run outside after her.

"Abby, where are you going?" he asks

"Sorry, Bossman, the sister need me. It's important. Thanks for the fun" Abby rushes as she climbs in the cars.

Gibbs turns around to go back inside, just as Tony steps outside.

"Boss, where's Abby?"

"She left. Said the sister need her"

"Oh well she could have at least said bye"

Gibbs looks worried.

"Boss, that famous gut of yours telling you something."

"Yes, but I'm not sure what.

Fourth of July, still. NCIS, Abby's lab.

Abby is struggling. Now that she knows who she really is, her caffeine driven mind is spinning with millions of questions and no answers. The one thing, she knows she needs is a DNA test because no one will believe her without proof.

3 hours later

The mass spectrometer beeps and the DNA test results appear on the screen.

DNA MATCH:

100% MATCH TO KELLY ANN GIBBS

FATHER: LEROY JETHRO GIBBS

MOTHER: SHANNON NICCOLE FIELDING GIBBS

Abby can't believe it. All these years, she's been right under her father's nose and neither of them recognized each other. Gibbs had told her about Kelly and Shannon after she found out, but they had no idea that she actually was Kelly and she had not died that fateful day in 1991.

Meanwhile, Somewhere in DC a phone rings. He knew ever since she applied to be the forensic specialist as NCIS, there was a chance that someone would find out the truth. He had gone to extraordinary lengths included hiding the fact her DNA would be a paternal match to Gibbs. He needed to keep her safe, because if certain people knew that Kelly or Abby had her memory back. Then she would be in danger. He needs to get to her now and explain his side of the story. He needs to tell Abby the truth. Gibbs may murder him for keeping this secret, but it kept his daughter safe, and he knows if Emily were ever in danger that Gibbs would do the same thing.

Tobias Fornell gets in his car and heads to NCIS. Time to start cleaning up the mess he made.

...

I will try to update this story soon. However, finals are a month away; but I will try to update whenever I have time.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own this story, not NCIS.

Fornell Part 1

Tobias Fornell pulls into the parking lot at NCIS and heads down to the Forensic lab. He always knew that one day Abby would remember who she really was. He just hopes that she's the only one who knows Gibbs. Preferably, he would like to not deal with an irate former Marine Gunnery Sergeant and he would like to keep his firmly attached to his shoulders.

"Hello, Abby" Fornell greets as he walks into the lab.

" How did you know I was here? Did Gibbs send you here to check on me?" she turns to face Fornell with red rimmed eyes, a clear sign that she has been crying.

"No, Abby, no one knows that I'm here except you. I know that you just found out that your really Jethro's daughter Kelly."

"The only way you would know that, is if you were somehow involved." Abby states mad that she trusted Tobias when he has lied to her for years.

"Sit down Abby, please let me explain."

[Fornell's Flashback]

June, 1991.

A young Agent Fornell arrives on the scene of a crash site where an NCIS Agent was killed, as was the wife of a Gunny for the USMC. Looking at the wreckage, it is believed that everyone in the car was killed on impact, but that is not the case. The agents step closer to the mangled, twisted metal; it would be a miracle if anyone survived. The bodies of NCIS Agent, and Shannon are carefully removed from the vehicle. Fornell looks into the backseat of the car and notices a little girl. He carefully climbs inside the wreckage, and removes the young redhead from the car. He checks for a pulse and is surprised when a weak and thready but viable pulse is felt.

"We have a redheaded little girl, alive, about 10 years old" Fornell shouts to other Agents and paramedics on the scene.

Paramedics call for a life flight, Agent Fornell's boss tells him to go with the young girl.

[time skip]

He sits in that hard, cold hospital chair staring at the blank, bright white walls. Kelly, that's the little girl's name, is in a coma. She has a grade 3 concussion and depressed skull fracture. Doctors inserted a tube into her brain to drain the excess fluid from her brain to a minimum. She has a broken arm and a fractured tibia. Kelly is a very lucky little girl, to escape with her life after an attack by a Mexican drug cartel, but she will have a long road to recovery.

[time skip]

10 days….. 10 days, Tobias Fornell has been sitting beside Kelly Gibbs waiting for her to awake from her coma. Every day that she remains unresponsive is a day closer to her actually dying. He tries to remain hopeful that maybe she can be reunited with her father. However, if the cartel knew that she survived they would come after her again. She wouldn't be so lucky a second time.

2 hours later….

Fornell had just come back from getting something to eat when Kelly moved her hand. He went to get the doctor. Slowly but surely she becomes more awake. She opens her eyes and when the doctors is convinced that she will be able to breathe on her own he removes the tube. The first words out of her mouth, will be remembered by Fornell for the rest of his life.

"Where am I?" Kelly asks.

"Hi, Kelly, you're in the hospital" Fornell answers

"Who's Kelly?"

"You are, sweetie, that's your name."

"Oh, are you my daddy? I'm scared and sleepy"

"No, I'm not your daddy. I'm a friend of your daddy's and he'll be back real soon. " Fornell tells her with a somewhat constricted voice.

Kelly closes her eyes and falls asleep. The doctor explains that Kelly has retrograde amnesia and doesn't remember who she is . The amnesia could be temporary or permanent, but only time will tell. The doctor checks to be sure that she is stable and then leaves the room.

[time skip]

Kelly has been out of a coma for two days before the unthinkable happens. Pressure in her brain increases and she suffers a seizure. The doctors have no choice but to surgically remove a piece of her skull to try and relieve some of the pressure on the brain. That means putting her in a second coma, one that she may never come out of.

Fornell's superiors decide that Kelly will be placed in Witness Protection when and if she awakens for a second time. Her father is to be told that both his wife and daughter were killed. Fornell's teammate Charles "Charlie" Sciuto talks with his brother Mike and sister-in-law Gloria who agree to be her parents if Kelly survives. Hopefully, Kelly will be safe and one day when there is no longer a price on her head will she be able to be reunited with her family.

[flashback ends]

"I was in a coma twice and I had a seizure." Abby is shocked

"You were so broken, like a porcelain doll. You almost didn't make it." Fornell answers.

"I had amnesia"

"Yes, you had no idea who you were and you were still in danger, the cartel thought you were dead and you needed to stay dead. I had to do what I did to keep you safe."

"Wait how did I my hair go from red to black? Also, why did you change my age and make me 5 years older than I actually am?"

"I will explain, but you have to be patient because this is a long story."


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Just borrowing the characters, will try to return them in the same condition as when borrowed.

Fornell Part 2

"Alright, where was I?" Fornell asks

"You were telling me about my comas and how I went from Kelly Gibbs to Abby Sciuto… wait a minute….. Uncle Charlie was an FBI agent?" Abby replies helpfully then shocked.

"Yes, your uncle was an FBI agent, he quit after you were adopted by Mike and Gloria because he didn't want to run the risk that anyone related to the cartel would find you."

"Oh, well he never talks about it."

[flashback]

It had been 3 days since Kelly entered her second coma and this time it was very unlikely that she would recover. Fornell and Charlie Scuito had begun to take turns watching over Kelly. Charlie was greatful that his brother and sister were willing to take Kelly and he had the appropriate forms ready to quit the FBI, if Kelly actually survived.

"Tobias, why don't you head to the hotel and get some sleep. I'll let you know if anything changes with Kelly." Charlie Sciuto say as he walks into her hospital room.

Charlie looks at the girl that will become his niece. She has beautiful reddish-brown hair and according to Tobias bright green eyes. She looks so small with all the wires, tubes, and machines that he knows are helping to keep her alive. Doctors had explained to him that the pressure inside her brain has gone down considerably. If the pressure in her brain continues to decrease then can bring her out of the medically induced coma in about 2 or 3 days. Mike and Gloria will be flying from New Orleans tomorrow, with their 5 year old soon Luca, to be here when and if she wakes up.

Charlies relaxes and opens the files that sit in his lap. Everything in the files pertain to Kelly. Her school records, medical records, records as a marine dependent, and records about her mother and father. According to her school records, Kelly is extremely smart. She's only in the second grade, but her teachers had notes in the records that said she was extremely gifted for her age, she often was bored in class, and it may be in her best interest for her to skip a grade or two. Kelly loves anything to do with math, science, or computers. She likes history, but is not too fond of English. Her medical record, show that she had been a normal and healthy child up until the accident; she was up to date on all her vaccinations, had normal childhood bumps, bruises and illnesses. Her father was a Gunnery Sergeant currently overseas on duty and as far as Charlie knows, he has been informed of his wife's death .

[time skip]

Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport

Charlie arrived at the airport and is waiting by the baggage claim for his brother, sister-in-law, and nephew. Their flight from New Orleans to D.C. has just arrived. Tobias is sitting at the hospital with Kelly, who will be weaned off the medicines keeping her in a coma tonight. Mike and Gloria have wanted to adopt for years and Kelly really needs someone protect and love her. Charlie can't think of a better family for her to be with than his brother and sister-in-law. He smiles as he sees his Mike, Gloria, and Luca coming his way.

"Uncle Charlie, Uncle Charlie" Luca signs rapidly as he runs to his uncle, who has bent down to get a hug from his nephew.

"Hi, buddy. How are you?" Charlies signs.

"I'm good. Mommy and Daddy say I'm gonna have a big sista. But I don't wanna big sista. She might pick on me. My friend Danny has a big sista and she picks on him all the time."

"I don't think your sister will pick on you she's really nice but really sick. She got a lot of boo-boo's from an accident."

"Ouch, she be okay."

"I think so."

Mike and Charlie grab the bags and the family walks out of the airport and head to the car to go to the hospital and see Kelly.

"Hi, Charlie. I can't wait to meet Kelly , she seems like she is such as sweet child. It's so sad that such bad events have to happen to a small child. I mean, she's just a baby and no child should have to go through something as traumatic as losing a parent. It's even worse that she doesn't even remember her parents. I mean, how cruel is that to not remember your parents. But, were glad that we can get the chance to be her parents. She is such a lucky little girl and she will be showered with love and attention. Plus, I just know that she will get along with Luca, because she just seems to be the kind of person that gets along with everybody and everybody likes her." Gloria signs rapidly. Mike and Charlie are struggling to keep up with her. (Now you know, why Abby talks as fast as she does. She learned it from Gloria)'

"Gloria, calm down. We can barely keep up with you. I know your excited to meet Kelly, I am too. But, there's still so much we don't know about her. Charlie, how is her memory." Mike asks his brother

"She has no memory. Were waiting for her to wake up because we may age her up a bit depending on what grade she test into, because according to her school records she's extremely smart for her age." Charlie explains.

[time skip]

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Mike and Gloria arrive and meet with Doctors at the hospital. They explain Kelly condition, Charlie translating, while Fornell entertains Luca. The doctors are honest with them, she has no memory and she is going to be confused and scared. They will have to be patient with her and give her space and support when necessary. Hopefully she can adjust to living in a family with two death parents. The doctors had started to wean her off the medicine about 4 hours ago.

Outside Kelly's hospital room.

"Have you agreed on a name for Kelly." Charlie asks.

"Yes, we have her name will be Abigail Elizabeth Scuito" Mike signs.

"Alright, we have all the paperwork prepared for the adoption and the name change. Every will be classified and an FBI psychologist would like to perform some test on Abigail so that we can determine what grades to put on her school records. We will have the name on her medical records changed." Charlie explains.

"She should be waking up soon." Charlie states.

"May we see her?" Gloria asks

"Of course and don't worry about Luca. I'll keep him entertained." Mike says before leaving to spend time with his nephew.

Inside Abby's Hospital room

Mike and Gloria sit on either side of Abby and wait for their daughter to open her eyes. They are oblivious to the fact that Fornell stands outside the door, watching them. He hopes for the best, especially for a little girl that has suffered so much, even if she doesn't remember it. He hopes one day he will have a little girl, like Abby.

Mike and Gloria had been sitting by Abby's bed for two hours, when she slowly starts waking up. Charlie, Luca, Mike, and Gloria wait for her to wake up further. She wakes slowly and starts to look around. She get scared because she has no idea where she is or who the people in the room with her are. She feels a breathing tube in her throat and starts to fight it. Alarms blare and doctors and nurse come running in. But, this just overwhelms the little girl further. She locks eyes with Gloria, who is holding her hand, and Gloria begins to try to soothe Abby. Eventually she calms and allows the doctors to remove the tube. She falls asleep because she is so tired.

[time skip]

Abby slept through the night, and today she was awake and full of questions.

" Good morning, Abby. How are you feeling?" Charlie asks.

"Who's Abby? Who are you?" She asks confused

"Your Abby, that's you name. I'm your Uncle Charlie."

"Who are they?"

"Your mom, dad, and little brother Luca."

"Oh" she says growing more comfortable but a little worried "I'm sorry, but I don't remember any of you. I wish I could. I'm tryin real hard. Please don't be mad." She starts crying.

"Abby, it's alright. Were not mad. You were in an accident that's why you don't remember us. Please, don't cry"

Mike moves to sit behind his daughter and give her hug. She leans back into his chest and he runs his hand through her red hair. Which works to calm her down. Abby notices that as they are talking Gloria and keep moving so they can see Charlie or Abby's mouth.

"Why do they keep doing that and why haven't they said anything to me, like you Uncle Charlie."

"Well, Abby they are trying to read our lips. They can talk, but they can't hear what we say because they are deaf. "

"How will I talk to them."

"Well, we can teach you sign language. You use your hands instead of your mouth to talk."

"Ok. I want to learn to sign so I can "talk" to them. "

Abby looks at her parents, then with her good arm, she grabs some of her hair and looks at it. She frowns, her hair isn't black like Gloria's or brown like Mike and Luca's. She doesn't like it.

"Uncle Charlie. I wish my hair was black like mommy's. Her hair is really pretty. "

"It is Abby. What do you think Mike, Gloria can we dye Abby's black like yours."

"I think that if she wants her hair to be black, like mine we should let her" Gloria signs

"I'm okay with it." Mike says agreeing with his wife.

"Abby, your mom and dad say you can have black hair, like your mom." Uncle Charlie says.

"Yeah" Abby says excitedly.

[flashback ends]

"Wow, so that's why my hair is black. I forgot I asked Mike and Gloria if I can dye it." Abby says

"I like your black hair, Abby, but you did have really pretty red hair." Fornell states

"Oh no!" Abby becomes panicked. "How am I going to tell the team and the Director that I'm Gibbs' daughter? How are they going to react? You should hide Tobias, because when Gibbs….. dad….. Gibbs does find out he's going to want to kill you."

"I aware of that. Abby you know that the team loves you and they will continue to love you. I'm sure it will be a shock and will take some time to get used to, but eventually things will become somewhat normal again."

"Okay, but you still haven't told exactly why the FBI increased my age by 5 years. Also, how did you meet Gibbs."

"I promise, I will continue. Have you had dinner yet."

"No, I haven't I left as soon as I saw the picture of me that Gibbs has on the wall"

"Well why don't we go eat. Then we can to my house and I can my story and show you some of the photos I have."

"I'd like that."


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to NCIS, I just enjoy messing with the characters.

Brotherly Affection

Flashback:

I was so confused about how I went from Kelly Gibbs to Abby Scuito. I was terrified because I'd've worked for NCIS for so long and I wondered how no one had found that I was Gibbs daughter. I was scared because what do I call Gibbs: dad, papa, father. I had no idea. I feared his reaction when he finds out that I have been alive all this time. But most importantly, I am so worried that he will be hurt that Fornell has known for years and kept such a big secret from him. What will the team say when they find out? I don't want to lose my family. Will they still see me as Abby, Kelly or a total stranger. All these thoughts run through my head as I sat at Fornell's house.

"Abby… Kelly… You must be so confused to believe you are someone and then find out you are actually someone completely different. Mike and Gloria, your uncle, they never did any of this to hurt you. You had amnesia didn't remember anything, but you were so smart. It was easier to make a new identity and give you a new life with a new family. Your father…. Gibbs… he came back from Desert Storm injured and he didn't remember being married or being a father. It wouldn't have been safe for an amnesic man to raise his amnesic daughter. We hoped that eventually you two would remember and we would reunite you both. We had no idea that you wouldn't get your memories back until after the explosion. When your father finally remembered, you were settled as Abby Scuito and thriving. We decided that until you both had your memories, we wouldn't tell either of you that you were alive. I know now that we had no right to do that and I can never apologize enough for the pain and suffering that this has and will have caused. I hope one day that you and Gibbs can one day forgive me and that you hold no ill feeling towards the Scuito family. They really did love you, you were there daughter. In their hearts." He explained to me.

The rational part of my brain understood, however, the emotional part of me didn't understand. Fornell showed me pictures of my life and pictures taken of my father's life. It was weird but it made me feel a little closer to the man that I always considered a dad anyway. I suddenly wondered something.

"You say we made the decision. Who is we?" I ask but I dread the answer.

"Mike Franks." He states plainly.

I walked out of his house later. I need to think about things. I know Fornell will not say anything until I decide what I want to do.

October 2013

I am aware that my behavior has changed. I know that my family at NCIS is worried about me, I just don't know how to tell Gibbs, Ducky or anybody else. Fornell and Mike Franks kept a huge secret from him. I need to tell someone, I need someone besides Fornell that I can talk to. Ziva and Tim would be okay, but I don't think they could keep this from Gibbs. Jimmy is my friend but if I told him, when Gibbs questions him he will tell Gibbs. Ducky is like a grandfather and would be encouraging and supportive, but Tony is like a big brother, has kept secrets from Gibbs and others before. I know that he will be there for me.

After we finished a particularly difficult case, Tony invited me to his place for a movie night and pizza pigout. I love those nights, snuggled up in my skull pajamas with pizza and popcorn.

Tony's House:

We sat around eating pizza, but I interrupted Tony before he could choose a movie.

"Tony can we please talk. I really need a should to lean on." I ask desperately.

"Sure Abs. Is something wrong?" He asks quickly.

"Yes" I reply.

"You can tell me anything Abs. You're my little sister. I love you and want to protect you." He says and smiles at me.

"Tony, there is a reason why I've been acting unlike my usual self lately." I say trying to explain.

"You're okay though, right Abs? " he questions as he looks at me worriedly.

"Tony, I need to tell you something but you can't tell Gibbs until I'm ready to tell him myself. Please keep my secret." I plead desperately

"Are you pregnant?"

"No!"

"Engaged to be married?"

"No!"

"Sick? Dying? In trouble?"

"No! No! Kind of."

"You can tell me anything Abs. I won't judge you."

" Thanks, Tony. This is a big secret and it's killing me inside to not be able to tell anyone this secret. I need you to listen to me. I have the proof to show you that everything I am going to tell you is absolutely true. I just want you to listen until I'm finished and then ask questions" I tell him, so scared that he won't believe me or will be mad at me.

"I think you need to start talking. The beginning is a good place to start." He says as he relaxes on the couch.

"When Harper Dearing blew up the Navy Yard, you and Ziva were trapped in the elevator, while Gibbs and I were down in my lab. Gibbs threw himself on top of me, taking me down to the ground and trying to protect me. Which he did, but I hit my head. Hard enough that I received a concussion; if you remember that bomb explosion that Gibbs was involved in the one that he received amnesia from. I found out that I had amnesia from an accident that I was involved in when I was a child. This is going to be very hinky. This is a big secret, so big that when Gibbs and the rest of the team find out. I fear the reactions, especially Gibbs." I elaborate, carefully watching Tony's facial expressions and body language.

"You had amnesia. Oh my, poor you. What do you remember? What did you forget? What's your secret and why can't we tell Gibbs." He rapid fires questions at me.

"Tony, for more than two decades, I've been Abigail Elizabeth Scuito, forensic scientist extraordinare. Daughter of Gloria and Mike Scuito, who grew up in New Orleans, and received my doctorate in forensics; according to my official NCIS records I'm 34. My records are fake, all of them, my life is fake. I became Abby Scuito, a 12 year old girl in 1991. However, I was born Kelly Anne Gibbs, daughter of Shannon Niccole Gibbs nee Fielding and former Marine Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs, in 1983. I'm really only 30." I rush out and desperately look at Tony.

"Wait a minute. You're not Abby Scuito, you're Kelly Gibbs. Daughter of our boss Gibbs, that Gibbs, second b for b*stard Gibbs. 1991… the accident that claimed Shannon's life… him injured in Desert Storm." He looks at me, silently urging me to continue.

"I am Abby, but I'm also Kelly. I remember being both. When my mother Shannon witnessed a murder being carried out by a cartel, the victim being a marine, she contacted NIS. They were going to protect us. We were being moved to a safe house when Mom…Shannon was killed and that NIS agent. I was injured and thought dead. I survived. But, then Gibbs…dad was injured in Desert Storm. We both had amnesia. I didn't remember being Kelly Gibbs. He didn't remember being married or having a daughter. It was decided that I would be raised by Gloria and Mike Scuito because Gloria's brother worked for the FBI. He could watch over me. If and when we both regained our memories we would be reunited. They never thought I would remember for more than 2 decades." I finish.

" I see and I want to believe you. I know you wouldn't lie to me, not about something like this, but who is we?" He gives me a look that tells me I better answer him.

"The we is Tobias Fornell and…. Mike Franks." I rush out, squeaking and flinching at the end.

"Fornell and Mike Franks knew that you were his daughter and alive. They…they…they faked your records when you applied for NCIS, so you wouldn't be discovered because you still had amnesia. They have kept a huge secret from Gibbs. I don't think he's going to be able to forgive them and he's not going to like the fact that I've agreed to keep this from him. He spends every day mourning the loss of you and your mother, but you are alive." He gasps as the puzzle pieces start falling into place.

"Yes, they did. They did. I agree with you. I'm sorry. I feel terrible. Tony, how do I go to Gibbs and tell him that I've been alive for years. Fornell is a father. He feels terrible. When Gibbs… dad came back from Desert Storm, he had amnesia. How could he possibly take care of a child, who also has amnesia?" I question.

"Jackson Gibbs would have helped. Gibbs deserves to know that you are alive. Fornell and Franks they had no right to keep you from your father. I love you, Abs. This is weird and will take some getting used to, but you are still Abby and Kelly. Why did they age you up?"

"They aged me up because I was naturally gifted in science and math, would be bored with people my own age, not challenged enough and aging me up kept me safe."

"When are you going to tell Gibbs."

"After I tell Ducky because I will need his help and the support of both you and Ducky to tell not only Gibbs, but also Vance and the rest of the team.

I hand him pictures, the DNA tests, and everything else I have that proves I really am Kelly Anne Gibbs.

"Tony, I love Gibbs. I'm glad he's my father, but I'm also glad that Gloria and Mike were my parents."

"When you tell Gibbs, let me know. I will support you. You look like you are about to cry. This has to be so hard on you."

"I feel so alone, but I'm glad I have you to talk to now, besides Fornell." I say, before my breath hitches and I start sobbing.

Tony grabs a blanket, pulls me into his lap, covers us up, and hold me while I cry myself to sleep. I don't have any nightmares because my big brother is here to protect me. I feel loved in his arms but his back is going to hurt in the morning.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, I would not be in college and working minimum wage.

Halloween Hysteria

Previously:

Tony grabs a blanket, pulls me into his lap, covers us up, and hold me while I cry myself to sleep. I don't have any nightmares because my big brother is here to protect me. I feel loved in his arms but his back is going to hurt in the morning.

Halloween 2013: Abby's POV

It has been almost two weeks since I told Tony my secret. It feels much better knowing that someone else knows this secret besides Fornell, Mike Franks and myself. However, I still feel horrible and I want to tell Gibbs I really do. Unfortunately, I know how much Kelly means to Gibbs and if I told him; I know he won't believe me. It would be a huge slap in the face for me to tell him. I know that he wouldn't listen to me. The problem is October 31 is my (Abby's) birthday and I know everyone will have black roses for me and I just can't bring myself to celebrate. It's hard because I'm still Abby, but I'm also Kelly. I have two birthdays, two sets of parents, a family here at NCIS, but I have also lost so much. I lost being able to grow up with my father, him taking me shopping for my prom dress, him teaching me to drive, sending me to college. Gibbs missed out on all of those moments that every father looks forward to spending with their daughter. I have had so much respect for Mike Franks and Tobias Fornell, but I am also so angry with them. They lied to Gibbs for years (and to me, but it is better that I didn't know until the Naval Yard blew up and I got my memories back), I just can't wrap my head around the fact that my …f-f-father's mentor would allow Gibbs to mourn for a daughter that is alive. I'm so worried about Gibbs' reaction when this all comes out, it won't be nice, it won't be calm and polite, it will be anger, yelling, and violent. I haven't told anyone this: I fear that Gibbs will reject me, when this secret comes out, that he will feel so betrayed he won't want to be my father that he will hate everyone who knew this secret and didn't come straight to him. I fear that I will lose all 4 of my parents, instead of just 3. It was hard when Gloria and Mike died. It has been so long that I have come to terms and accepted the fact that they are no longer alive. However, I didn't remember Mom.. Shannon dying, so I'm still trying to come to terms with her violent death and mourn for a mother that I just now remember.

Tony's POV: NCIS Bullpen:

Abby…Kelly…Abby is Kelly Gibbs…Kelly Gibbs is Abby…Abby is Kelly and Kelly is Abby (now my head hurts). That is what has been going through my mind for the last two weeks, since she dropped a metaphorical bomb on me. The happiest goth you will ever meet is Gibbs' daughter. It blows my mind. However, I see the similarities between the two of them: their mutual love of caffeine, their care for others, dedication to their jobs, their rules, need I continue. Gibbs and I have worked together for so long and normally I would never keep a secret (especially one this big) from Gibbs, but the consequences that will come from this secret, the emotions, the everything. I can't be the one to tell Gibbs this. Abby shouldn't be the one to tell Gibbs this. If anyone is going to tell Gibbs this, it needs to be Fornell. I love Abby and she is like my little sister, I would do anything to protect her. I fear that at the end of this there will be two people hurting, the man that I secretly look up to as the father I never had but always wanted, and the sister that has a very special place in my heart. I know that Gibbs is worried about Abby, that he knows something is different about her, and that he wants to protect her. They have always had a sort of father-daughter bond. Isn't it ironic that they are actually father-daughter.

Today is Abby's birthday…Abby's not Kelly's… and I fear how Abby is handling this. She has been so numb and only really broke down once (at least that I know of, anyway), I worry that she may have a nervous breakdown. Just please don't let it be today of all days and not in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs POV:

Today is Abby's birthday. She is 35 today. I've been so worried about her, ever since the bombing she hasn't been acting right and now DiNozzo is acting weird. He and Abby have always had a relationship, similar to brother and sister. I noticed how DiNozzo seems to study me carefully, as if he is analyzing me, trying to compare me to someone. That goofy grin that normally stretches across his face is absent, he isn't pranking McGee or annoying Ziva (much), and everytime I tell him I'm going to see Abby, he loses a little color. He knows something, and obviously I'm involved somehow, but why won't he come tell me. I do know one thing, Abby is not in any danger, because DiNozzo would never screw over his partner/family and Abby is family. I am just going to sit and wait until either Abby or Tony comes to me and tells whatever is going on, I just hope that its nothing I can't handle.

Abby's POV: Her Lab

Today has done nothing but grate on my nerves, when I pulled arrived at NCIS this morning, people gave me birthday wishes, McGee and Ziva dropped by with black roses, as did Ducky, Palmer, and later Tony. Tony told me to relax. I just can't relax the day is almost over it's about 3 pm and Gibbs has not come to see me yet. He always comes and sees me on my birthday. He couldn't have found out my secret, he can't reject me, I need my father, I want my father, he's so mad at me because I kept this secret from him, he hates me, Tony, Mike Franks, Fornell. He hates us all.

'The edges of my vision start to go black, I know that I'm panicking, my breathing is rapid, and pulse is racing, but I just can't calm down. My vision is growing darker and I know soon I will meet the unforgiving floor of my forensic lab.'

Tony's POV:

Gibbs hasn't been down to see Abby yet, the case that we're working on we're so close to solving I can almost taste it. I just need to down to Abby's Lab and ask if she has the final test results that will allow us to make a final arrest and allow Gibbs to go see her. I know that he hasn't forgotten about her, he just really wants to close this case.

"Boss, I'm going to go see if Abby has the forensic results we need to finally close the case" I call as I walk out the Bullpen.

"DiNozzo", Gibbs starts looking up at me from the files on his desk, "tell Abby that I would like her to meet me here after she done giving you the evidence, then have legal get a warrant so tomorrow we can make an arrest."

"Yes, Boss." I answer back.

I wait for the elevator and travel down to the lab. I can hear Abby's music blasting as usual, before I even get near the door, but something is on the floor and I can just see it. Those black spiked platform boots, I would know those boots anywhere, but what are they doing in the middle of the lab and not on Abby's feet. I'm really worried now.

"Hey Abs, Gibbs wants to know if you have the…." I trail off in horror, my yell falling silent, just as I walk in the door and see Abby lying on the lab floor. She is not moving.

My hand fumbles for the controls that will turn off the music and after successfully shutting it off, I stumble quickly on legs that don't want to support my weight over to Abby. I check for her pulse, which she has, and her breathing, which she is. I just don't understand why she's on the ground, and then it hits me like a ton of bricks. She finally had a panic attack, the fact that Gibbs hasn't seen her yet on her birthday, the whole your Abby and Kelly thing, plus everything going on in her hectic life has caught up with her. Sending into a panic attack that knocked her out on to the cold laboratory floor.

Pulling my cell phone out of my pocket I quickly dial Ducky's number.

"Anthony, my dear boy, how can I help you?" he asks politely.

"Abby is unconscious on the floor of her lab, she is breathing and has a pulse, but she won't respond." I hurriedly explain.

"I will be right there, don't move her Anthony, it would be unwise and could injure her further."

"Understood, thanks Duck."

Oh crap! Gibbs doesn't know and now everyone is going to worry about her. This day just can't get any worse.

Bullpen: Gibbs POV

Tony has been down with Abby for more than an hour, I called legal to ask if he was there and was told he hadn't arrived yet. I don't believe in coincidences, something has happened. Abby could be hurt, Tony could be hurt, and they both could be hurt. I was just about to go look for them when Palmer walks in.

"Agent Gibbs" he says nervously.

"Yes" I reply tersly

"Dr. Mallard and Tony are with Abby because she… um… she… sir… she passed out in the lab and hit her head on the floor" he stammers out while looking anywhere but at me.

"She what?"

"She passed out, sir"

"I'm going to check on Abby" I hastily call over my shoulder as I speed walk out of the bullpen forget the elevators, stairs are faster.

With Ducky, Tony and Abby: Tony POV

Abby was on the floor for a good hour Dr. Mallard waiting patiently beside her for her to regain consciousness. I paced the floor nervously, forgetting to alert Gibbs or anyone else. I hear a soft moan and look to the floor, as Abby slowly starts moving and shifting, before shakily raising a hand to her head.

"Oww, what happened" she mumbles before it all floods back.

"Abigail you need to lay still, whilst I examine you. I would hate to miss something and then you have an injury or problem later on." Ducky softly explains.

He completes the examination in about 15 minutes and declares that other than a bump on the head, she should be just fine. Abby looks at me and around the lab, and then she starts crying; I got down on the floor and pulled into my arms softly whispering words of comfort into her ear as she sobs and mumbles somewhat coherently. We were not expecting the doors to the lab to open. An angry and worried Gibbs walking in; He spots Abby on the floor and drops to his knees in front of her. She goes stiff when his hand makes contact with her back. She panics, fighting me and forcing me to let her go as she scrambles back into the corner of her lab.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, D-Gibbs, I'm sorry." She hiccups

"Abs, what do you have to be sorry for?" Gibbs questions looking extremely concerned.

"You hate me, You hate me, I-I-I made you hate me." She babbles

"Abby, I don't hate you, I could never hate you." He patiently explains but she's not listening

"I'm sorry Gibbs, I love you, please forgive me, don't hate me, don't leave me, please, please, please." She cries hysterically.

She shakes her head rapidly back and forth continuing to mumble to herself, but this time we can't make out the words. She snaps out of it, looks at us with a horrified expression on her face and flees the lab. Gibbs and Ducky just stand there stunned, watching the doors that Abby just fled through.

Gibbs POV:

'Abby is sorry? She thinks I hate her? What do I have to forgive her for?' This doesn't make any sense Abby out cold on the lab floor, then crying, scared of me, and then running away. She has never acted like this before, and people wonder why I am so worried about her. This isn't the normal Abby, this isn't my Abby. Is this all because I didn't come see her yet for her birthday, I was hoping to cook her dinner and take her bowling.

"DiNozzo, what is going on?" I demand

"Sorry Boss. I wish I could tell you really, I do. But I don't know anything and even if I did. This is not something that I am able to tell you. Abby is fine, she is just upset and missing her parents, the last few months have been rough on her on all of us really. She'll be back to her perky gothic self in no time." He explains quickly before leaving to go find Abby.

"Duck" I say turning to him

"Yes, Jethro" he answers

"DiNozzo forgot rule 7" I explain

"Rule 7?" he askes

"Always be specific when you lie" I reply.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

Aftermath

Gibbs POV:

Back and forth… back and forth, that smooth motion as I sand along the grain of the wood as I work on the boat I'm building in my basement. The movement is slow, monotonous, easy, and usually relaxing. However, it is hard to relax when I am so worried about Abby. My bubbly, gothic, caffeine-addicted forensic scientist. I love her like a daughter. She worries me. I recall her behavior over the past five months, the months after Harper Dearing bombed the NCIS headquarters.

Flashback: Fourth of July

Gibbs walks in, he's wondering what is taking Abby so long. He hears the front door open and heavy boots pound the wooden floor. Gibbs run outside after her.

"Abby, where are you going?" he asks

"Sorry, Bossman, the sister need me. It's important. Thanks for the fun" Abby rushes as she climbs in the cars.

Gibbs turns around to go back inside, just as Tony steps outside.

"Boss, where's Abby?"

"She left. Said the sister need her"

"Oh well she could have at least said bye"

Gibbs looks worried.

"Boss, that famous gut of yours telling you something."

"Yes, but I'm not sure what.

Flashback ends.

Her behavior had been worrying after the bombing, she seemed different. Going after Dearing, rebuilding the Naval Yard, the funerals, the investigation: it was so easy to see how I could have so easily written off her unusual conduct. It wasn't until the Fourth of July, when she suddenly left after making up a pitiful excuse, that I realized something was really wrong with Abby. One thing I have learned about Abby, is that she can read like an open book when she wants to, but at times she can close up tighter than Fort Knox. Trying to force information out of Abby won't work. She knows that my door is always open, that she can come to me for anything, anytime. I will listen. It hurts me that something is so obviously wrong with her and that she doesn't feel like she can confide in me. I know that she has told DiNozzo, he won't betray Abby's trust. I wish I could help as well. I'm just going to wait for her to come to me, but as I think over what happened in her lab Halloween. I'm more worried and confused than ever.

Flashback:

Tony's POV"Sorry, sorry, sorry, D-Gibbs, I'm sorry." She hiccups

"Abs, what do you have to be sorry for?" Gibbs questions looking extremely concerned.

"You hate me, You hate me, I-I-I made you hate me." She babbles

"Abby, I don't hate you, I could never hate you." He patiently explains but she's not listening

"I'm sorry Gibbs, I love you, please forgive me, don't hate me, don't leave me, please, please, please." She cries hysterically.

She shakes her head rapidly back and forth continuing to mumble to herself, but this time we can't make out the words. She snaps out of it, looks at us with a horrified expression on her face and flees the lab. Gibbs and Ducky just stand there stunned, watching the doors that Abby just fled through.

Gibbs POV:

'Abby is sorry? She thinks I hate her? What do I have to forgive her for?' This doesn't make any sense Abby out cold on the lab floor, then crying, scared of me, and then running away. She has never acted like this before, and people wonder why I am so worried about her. This isn't the normal Abby, this isn't my Abby. Is this all because I didn't come see her yet for her birthday, I was hoping to cook her dinner and take her bowling.

"DiNozzo, what is going on?" I demand

"Sorry Boss. I wish I could tell you really, I do. But I don't know anything and even if I did. This is not something that I am able to tell you. Abby is fine, she is just upset and missing her parents, the last few months have been rough on her on all of us really. She'll be back to her perky gothic self in no time." He explains quickly before leaving to go find Abby.:

Flashback ends.

Something is wrong with Abby and I am not going to rest until I get answers. I continue working on my boat and then go upstairs to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow.

Tomorrow: Ducky's POV

Abigail and Anthony are acting rather strangely. The way Abby reacted when she woke up after she lost consciousness because of her panic attack. She was clearly terrified of Jethro. That has to be absurd. Abigail adores Jethro. They are more like father and daughter than colleagues. Whatever Abigail is concerned about; Anthony seems to know what it is. Whatever is wrong with Abigail, I do hope she remembers that we are much more than colleagues, we are family. Family is important, family comes first, and families are always there for one another.

WHOOSH!

I look up startled, having gotten lost in my thoughts, as the autopsy doors open. Abigail walks in, nervously looking at the floor, hands clasped behind her back. I can hear the faint rustling of the papers she clutches in her hands.

"Hello, Abigail" I greet cheerfully.

"Hello, Ducky" she responds morosely.

"Abigail, how are you my dear" I ask, genuinely concerned for her.

"Ducky, I need to talk to someone. Tony knows and Fornell knows. This secret is killing me. It's huge, life changing even. I am so scared that when this secret comes out, I'm going to lose everything. Most importantly, I will lose Gibbs. I don't know what I would do if I lost Gibbs." She wails pitifully.

"Abigail, whatever is going on. You can tell me. Gibbs and I are both aware that something is obviously very wrong with you. Abigail, you could be Gibbs' biological daughter for all I care. It would not change the fact that we are a family, that we love you, and that we all genuinely care for you."

"Ugh! I thought I could tell you, but I can't. This is just all wrong, Ducky. I can't, I have to go. Good bye."

She turns to leave, but I reached out and grabbed her arm. She struggles, so I wrap my arms around her pull her into a hug, and hold her as she starts crying.

"Tony came after me soon after I left the lab. I cried and told him that keeping this secret from you and Gibbs was killing me. He encouraged me to tell you. I'm so scared and I'm sure that once you I tell you.. actually show you, that you will hate me." She sobs into my shoulder.

"Abigail, I promise no matter what, nothing you can say, do, show me, tell me, will make me hate you. I may be shocked but I would never hate you." I calmly reassure her.

"Here, take a look." She holds out the papers in her shaking hands, nervously looking anywhere but my face.

I look down at the papers, she has just handed me. My heart stops and I suddenly feel every day and every year of my advanced age.

DNA TEST FOR ABIGAIL ELIZABETH SCIUTO

MOTHER: SHANNON NICCOLE GIBBS NEE FIELDING

FATHER: LEROY JETHRO GIBBS.

Under the DNA test are federal papers, federal witness protection papers and federal adoption papers. For Kelly Anne Gibbs, whose name and age was changed to Abigail Elizabeth Scuito. She was adopted by Gloria and Mike Sciuto. My eyes widen as I see the signatures on the papers, the signatures of Tobias Fornell and Mike Franks. Jethro will be so angry and feel so betrayed. Mike was his mentor, his friend. Tobias is his friend. Tobias and Mike knew that Kelly…Abby was still alive. How could they put Gibbs through that kind of torture, I know how much every birthday and Christmas without Kelly and Shannon kills him. I now know why Abby is so worried, this changes everything. I just hope that when he finds out, this doesn't end with Abby being hurt, any more than she all ready is.

I look up from the papers and I see Abigail is watching me, worried about my reaction. I put the papers down and pull out the chair behind me and sit down heavily. After my heart attack, I did not think anything could affect my heart more than the bombing already did, but this makes my heart hurt. My heart hurts for my family, the family I love so dearly.

"When I said that you could be Jethro's biological daughter, I was joking." I say trying to lighten the mood. "This is incredible, you are Kelly, Abigail. You are Jethro's daughter. When he finds out he is going to be so happy. His little girl is alive."

"You really think he will be happy. He won't be mad, he won't hate me, he won't reject me?" She asks.

"Oh, Jethro will be happy, the wish of every parent who loses a child is to be able to hold their child, see their child, kiss their child, tell their child they love them one more time. He will be so happy that he gets to do that with you. He will be furious, but not at you. He will be furious with Mike Franks and Agent Fornell." I finish

"Why would I be furious at Mike and Fornell" a voice from behind me states.

I jump in my seat, and the papers, I'm holding go flying, landing right at the feet of the one, the only, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. In the midst of our conversation, we never heard the autopsy doors open and Jethro enter. Abigail is staring horrified as Jethro bends down and picks up the papers. He freezes and he starts reading the papers carefully. He then looks between the papers and Abigail, back to the papers, and then back to Abigail again. His face is carefully blank, but I can tell he is both overjoyed to have Kelly back and furious with Agent Fornell and Mike Franks.

He steps forward carefully, reaches out to Abigail, like this is the first time he is truly seeing her, and hugs her to his chest tightly.

"My daughter is alive. I have my Princess back." He states, then his eyes grow cold and his expression changes. "I'm going to kill Fornell."

Jethro turns around and storms out of autopsy, behind him, Abigail crumples to the autopsy floor.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, but if I did, I would change so many things.

Gibbs Confronts Fornell

Previously on Been There All Along:

He steps forward carefully, reaches out to Abigail, like this is the first time he is truly seeing her, and hugs her to his chest tightly. 

“My daughter is alive. I have my Princess back.” He states, then his eyes grow cold and his expression changes. “I’m going to kill Fornell.” 

Jethro turns around and storms out of autopsy, behind him, Abigail crumples to the autopsy floor.

Ducky’s POV:

When Jethro stormed out of the autopsy intent on doing bodily harm to Tobias Fornell and Mike Franks, I watched as his daughter, our Abigail, collapsed to the floor. It was hard for me to compare the pictures of the smiling girl with red hair that is so much like her mother, to the bubbly, gothic, overly-caffeinated forensic scientist Abigail Sciuto. She is crying hysterically. I cannot imagine the pain that she must be feeling. To have amnesia and for so many years believe that she is Abigail, when after the building exploded during the bombing in May, she regains her memory. She has been struggling for months and I feel so badly for her.

“Gibbs, Gi-Gi-Gibbs, D-daddy, daddy come back.” Abigail sobs into her hands. 

“Abigail”, I bend down, hand her a handkerchief, and gently hug her. “I promise, Jethro will return. He is overjoyed to have you back. He is struggling with his emotions and his temper. He loves you, whether you choose to be Abigail or Kelly, he loves you. He is angry, he missed out on so much. He needs to talk to Tobias. He needs to know why Tobias and Mike kept this from him. He trusted them, and he does not trust them anymore. He will come back, I promise.”

“He is so mad. I don’t want him to be mad at me. It’s so hard. I was born Kelly Gibbs, but I didn’t remember being her. I remember being Abby Sciuto. I remember the life I have lived since I was 8. My life is a mess. I don’t know who to be, Abby or Kelly. “

“Abigail, who you are depends on what is in your heart. I see a kind, caring, young lady. Who loves caffeine, her friends, and family. You love loud music, the color black, tattoos, jewelry, your clothes. You love what you do with the Sisters and volunteer to help the homeless. You are a good person with a heart of pure gold. You know who you are, you name cannot change who you are in your heart. Your family and friends will always be by your side. You are not alone in this.”

“Really” a small smile appears on her face.

“Absolutely, my dear girl. You are not alone. I love you, Abigail.” 

“I love you too, Duck-man

Gibbs POV

I stormed out of autopsy, into the elevator, and then into the bullpen. I grabbed my things and walked away without saying a word to DiNozzo, McGee, and Ziva. I was barely aware of the Director watching me from upstairs. When I get my hands on Tobias, he will wish he had a very good hiding place. 

25 minutes later-

I arrived at Tobias’ home. I hope Emily is with her mom. I may be mad at her dad, but she doesn’t deserve to witness what will happen. I knock on the door loudly, rapidly, and repeatedly. 

“Fornell, open the door. Open the door, before I kick the door in. Fornell, do you hear me. Get your white, bureaucratic, Feebie, arse- kissing backside out here. You owe me an explanation. “ I scream through the door. 

Muffled footsteps approach the door. It is opened by Tobias, who appears very ashen-faced. “Jethro, s-s-so you know. Abby finally told you.” He stutters, swallows, pulls at his collar, and his eyes move rapidly back and forth looking for a way out.

“Yeah, I know. Abby didn’t tell me. She dropped the DNA test.” I snarl out. I throw a solid right hook, taking great pleasure in the crack from his nose and the gush of bright red blood. 

“I deserve that” he admits.

“You deserve so much more than that!”

“Let’s talk inside. We don’t want neighbors to see.”

“Good, less witnesses. Easier to hide your body.”

“Your angry and you have every right to be. Please hear me out. Mike Franks and I, we had a good reason for doing what we did.”

“I’m not angry, I’m furious, enraged, irate, outraged, and livid. I trusted you. I trusted Franks. He was the only one, the only one who kept me sane after I lost Shannon, when I believed my Kelly, my baby, my princess was dead. He gave me purpose. He gave me something new to live for. He gave me something through which I could channel my grief, my rage, my heartbreak into taking criminals off the street. I could justice for others and protect other, when I couldn’t protect my wife or child. I cried every Christmas, every holiday, every birthday. I missed so much of my daughter’s life. You are to blame, you and Franks. I will never forgive you. “

“You may not be able to forgive me. I understand that, If I was in your shoes and this was Emily, I would feel the same way.”

“You have no idea what I’m feeling! You owe me an explanation. How could you keep my daughter from me? How could you let me think she was dead? HOW COULD YOU LIE TO MY FACE? YOU WERE MY FRIEND!”

“I WAS TRYING TO KEEP YOUR DAUGHTER SAFE! If the cartel had known she was alive, they would never stop until she had died. You would have lost her. Everything Mike Franks and I did was to protect your daughter. Please let me explain. “

“You have 20 minutes and your explanation better be amazing.”


End file.
